The Date
by robert3A-SN
Summary: Basically another story in which SpongeBob and Sandy go on a date for the first time. Read on to see just how it goes for them.


WRITER'S OPENING MESSAGE: This isn't the first SpongeBob/Sandy date story, but one about that situation probably won't get finished, one had Plankton interfearing, and the others were pretty much dirty minded, so this is probably the first one of it's kind. Plus it's very unsettling that there are just as many fics about SpongeBob being interested in guys than in girls, so I thought this would be a better alternative. Besides, this would make for a great episode, though I wouldn't want the two critters to actually become a couple, it would be hilarious to see how SpongeBob would go about taking Sandy on a date[though it would certainly be funnier if made by the TV show]Anyway, here's my own version.  
  
"See you later, SpongeBob", called out Sandy just before she entered the water chamber to her treedome. However she would have slapped her forehead with her hand if her air helmet wasn't blocking it when she realized she left one of her giant foam hands for karate outside, a hand which certainly got a good workout earlier in the day, She went back out to get it, and then saw that SpongeBob hadn't left yet, in fat, he had his back turned and appeared to be upset. "How many chances do I have to miss thanks to paranoid fear, which is getting more stupid than it should be! I mean, it's such a easy thing to say. Sandy, would you like to go out to dinner with me sometime? How come I can have no problem saying it here and yet the words can't come out around her? Again, it's not like the words are hard to pronounce!"  
  
"I know, you'd think at least one would be hard to say but I don't see any" "Yeah, it's-" and then SpongeBob froze in fear as he saw that Sandy herself had answered him. After nervously giggling for a second, he struggled to find the right words to say. "Well, you probably already heard what I wanted to ask, so I guess that solves my problem." "Actually, I could have heard it wrong, would you mind saying it again?" SpongeBob, for about no less than the 10'th time so far, found himself too nervous to say his little request around Sandy, but after some more sputtering, he started to say it after all, though not in the exact words as before. "S-S-Sandy, um, well, I was wondering if you weren't busy one night, eh, would you mind if I took you out to dinner and to some other activites I might plan?" Before Sandy could answer though, SpongeBob got struck with some left over fear. "Oh, I know what you're thinking, I guess you guess that I'm too goofy and wacky to behave on a date, and you're probably thinking about all those times I made you angry at me which would give you another excuse not to say yes and-" Sandy giggled before she replyed. "SpongeBob, stop before your fear goes from funny to a bit annoying. And that'd be more of a shame considering that I wasn't thinking those things at all, only that I've known you and had fun with you for some time, and therefore it would be my pleasure to go out with you."  
  
"What, what did you say?" SpongeBob asked since he found what he had heard hard to believe. "You actually _do_ want to go out with me? No girl's ever _wanted_ me to take them on a date before." "Well, I'm more than happy to be the first, so how does tomorrow night sound?" At that reassurence that SpongeBob hadn't heard things, he suddenly turned from fearful to his most recurring emotion, pure excitment. "That sounds great! Oh, you're not gonna regret saying that, no sirrie! I'm gonna make reservations for the fanciest place we can afford, I'll be on my best behavior, I'll plan other fun stuff for us to do afterwards, and basically the main point is that you're gonna have the most magical night of your life!! Ooh, I'd better start planning that right now, bye!!" called out SpongeBob as he ran back home. "Well, one thing's for sure, it'll certainly be the least boring night of my life." muttered Sandy cheerfully as she once again headed inside her home.  
  
SpongeBob about 5 minutes later rushed back into his own house to tell Gary the big news. Once he stopped and once Gary had considered getting out earplugs to block out the loud sound of SpongeBob's voice more than a few times, SpongeBob suddenly got struck with a thought. "What if I mess this up? I mean, I got through one hard part, now I have to follow through on my promises, and who knows if I can? I'm not experienced in dating, I'm clumsy, and I mess things up all the time so there would be a good chance I'd mess this up too! What if I say the wrong things or make Sandy feel embrassed or even make her regret even coming, it might happen-" "Meow" "What do you mean you wish you had hands to slap me back to sanity, and how does that help me out?!"  
  
Over the next 24 hours though, Gary helped SpongeBob calm down a bit by showing him guides, magazines, and videos on how to do well on a date. Eventually he calmed down a little once he had a game plan set. SpongeBob considered acting all cool and smooth and stuff, but he knew from countless TV and movie programs that when guys act completly different than they usually do on dates, their guests aren't very impressed. So he figured he should just stick to making sure he didn't cause any trouble. Plus, it was only really the dinner part of the evening he had to worry about since after that he had other fun stuff planned, so if he got through the first part okay, the rest would go very nicely. Finally he made reservations for the resteraunt they would go to, called a boat service and hired someone to drive them for the evening, purchased a bouquet of roses from the flower shop, then he dragged a suit and tie out of the closet to wear. At last it was the big night and SpongeBob, after getting a last minute pep talk from Gary, headed out of the pineapple and into the boat his hired driver would be driving, and they drove to Sandy's place.  
  
It only took a minute to get there, and there was no need for SpongeBob to enter the dome because Sandy was already outside. Only unlike the other times SpongeBob saw Sandy outside her house, she wasn't wearing her underwater suit but was wearing a pretty pink dress for the occasion- which was just enough to get SpongeBob a little bit more nervous that usual. However, he did get out of the boat holding the roses for Sandy. "Um, since these aren't mine anymore, would you mind holding them for the rest of the life these roses have?" "No problem, but considering we're probably in for a lot of activity, I'd rather keep them inside so they'll be fresh wehn I get back" "Good idea, and if this doesn't work out you can imagine I left them for you before I left and it might soften the blow!" SpongeBob replyed even though he realized it probably wasn't a good second thing to say for the evening. Nevertheless, once Sandy put the roses in her water chamber they drove off to their dinner destination.  
  
Once they checked into the resteraunt and sat down, SpongeBob's mind began quite an excercise run as it tried to figure out what to do now aside from trying not to cause a scene. He fumbled around with his menu when trying to think of what to order, but he caught himself soon after and set it down. Then he took a look at the fork near him and quickly dropped it, and then after deciding it would be inapropriate to go down on the floor to get it, tried to grab it with his foot with much squirming until Sandy went down and got it. "SpongeBob, you probably won't believe me, but that won't stop me from saying there's no need for you to act this nervous and paranoid anyway."  
"But you do understand why considering how screwuppish and clumsy and how not used to dating I am, right?" "True, but we've eaten together for lunch and stuff at the treedome or at the park before and you weren't nervous then, so that shouldn't change just because it's dark outside and fancy in here." Sandy made some sense, but before SpongeBob went futher in thikning that she got another idea. "I know! We can do the other thing dinner dates are good for, talking! We'll just discuss what we've been up to and any other stuff so you won't have a chance to be twitchy!" "My likely to be twitching in the future eyes would thanks you if they could talk." "Ha ha, see, and funny stuff like that should help too!"  
  
So for next half hour to 45 minutes the two talked about SpongeBob's action at the Krusty Krab, Sandy's new workouts, their houses, Gary, Squidward, and anything else they could think up on the spot while they ate. Eventually SpongeBob felt right and relaxed in the mind again and was starting to have fun- and even though it's not hard for him to have fun it was still something to mention. And when they paid their tab and left he made sure to note that. "Thanks a bunch for getting me straightened out Sandy." "No problem, and since I know the driver isn't going to take us back home soon you're gonna try to pay me back, right?" "Well, even though I planned what's next before tonight, at least now I have another reason to do it." So with that they got back in the boat and SpongeBob asked the drive to take then out of town to the vast outdoors. Once they got there SpongeBob quickly explained why they were there- for it was the perfect wide open place for bubble blowing.  
  
"You know Sandy, you've seen pretty much every little nook and cranny we have down here in the sea, but you haven't seen anything until you dig deeper into the art of bubble blowing. And yes, I've known you've seen it before but not while you yourself are doing it. Now pay attention, because the special technique to perfect bubble blowing requires strict attention." So SpongeBob went on to demonstrate his now famous bubble blowing technique, right down to the part about bringing it around town. Predictably, Sandy didn't get it right away and didn't come close to doing it at first, but after a little bit SpongeBob taught her just enough for do the moves just right. Then when finished, she was able to stick her lips out of her helmet, blow air onto the bubble wand- and she turned out to have created a rather accurate bubble of her beloved home state of Texas. She then creeated bubbles of her other favorite things like acrons, nuts, and barbells. "Wow, you are the fast learner, Sandy. But I have to wonder if the other you would be any faster." "You are gonna clear that statement up, right?"   
  
As an answer, SpongeBob blew another bubble from his wand, which was Sandy's size and height, and looked like her everywhere else too. "Well, isn't that the nicest looking bubble I've ever seen?" "I don't know, you're the one the bubble's based on, you could answer that better than I could." replyed SpongeBob. "But bubbles like that aren't just for looking at, the view from inside is much better." To prove his point, SpongeBob grabbed the Sandy bubble and placed it over the real Sandy- naturally, the bubble was a perfect fit and a perfect excuse for SpongeBob to laugh like a crazy person. And once the shock of being inside a bubble modeled after her wore off, Sandy soon joined the laughter with some of her own. SpongeBob did recover from his own enough to blow yet another bubble though, only this one was of himself. And like the Sandy bubble fit Sandy, the SpongeBob bubble fit SpongeBob like a glove, so more laughter ensued. After that, Sandy got yet another idea. "Hey SpongeBob, is it easy to break bubbles with a barrage of karate chops?" "Well, I've been working on them and they seem less easy to break everytime." "Good, then that's more time for more fun then!" Before SpongeBob could figure out what that means, Sandy gave him a karate chop, or rather the Sandy bubble chopped the SpongeBob bubble, though not enough for the SpongeBob bubble to pop. Anyway, basically after that the two did their usual karate fighting for a while only this time covered by their personal bubbles so their nice clothing wasn't affected.  
  
After the bubbles finally did pop and more laughter was shared, SpongeBob suggested a less physical activity, which was to just lie down and look at the evening sky[or whatever you'd call it if you were underwater]together. Not too exciting, you action fans would say, but neither the sponge or the squirrel found a reason to complain. "I guess thanks for proving that staring up at the underwater sky is more beautiful at night than at day is in order, eh SpongeBob?" "I didn't ask for it, but thanks anyway." Once a few minutes passed by, SpongeBob noticed Sandy's right hand near his left hand. He then lifted up his hand and moved it towards Sandy's rather slowly. Actually, his pinky finger was the only finger headed for her hand, and it backed away a few times when he thought Sandy was looking. Finally though, it was Sandy that made a move when, without even looking at SpongeBob, she had her thumb and index finger lightly grab SpongeBob's pinky. With that, the rest of SpongeBob's hand landed onto Sandy's, and it stayed that way for the next 5 or so minutes until they got up.  
  
SpongeBob had no more stuff planned after that though, but the three things he did plan were enough for the night, so they asked the driver[though not before they caught him napping]to drive them back to the treedome. A few moments later they arrived there and they both got out of the boat. Sandy was the first to break the silence. "Well, I have to say, after the first few difficult minutes the rest of them were lots of fun. Although I expected nothing less from you, I have to thank you a lot for tonight anyway, SpongeBob." "That's funny, you just said everything I was gonna say right down to the thank you, so thanks again for giving my voice a little break!" replyed SpongeBob before another silence arrived. Now the final most nervewracking part of the evening was here: how would he end it perfectly? He knew he should just say good night and go, but his legs didn't feel like moving for some reason, whether because of nervousness or a desire not to leave yet he didn't know. Sandy felt the same way until she once again came up with her final, most flattering plan of the evening. "Oh SpongeBob, before you go I do have a few presents to give you that I don't want to hold on to till tomorrow." "Oh boy, you know I love presents, are they toys or clothes or more toys or what?" "Just normal gifts for the occasion, one for the nice dinner- one for our bubble fun- one for the evening scenery- and one for the date as a whole, of course", and the "-" sign was written down because after each of those 4 statements, Sandy gave SpongeBob a short but sweet kiss on his forehead, and of course SpongeBob froze in place after the first one. "Okay, that's all the things I have to give and say for tonight, so good night SpongeBob!" Sandy called out just before she went in her water chamber, picked up the roses inside, and went inside the treedome.  
  
"Uhhhhhh....good night Sandy.", was all that a still frozen SpongeBob could say when she left. The driver then went over and picked him up so he could put him ion the backseat of the boat. Before he started the boat to drive him home though, he put on a giant set of earplugs and hoped to himself that he wouldn't be blamed for SpongeBob's sure to be extremely loud cheers for the night's success- cheers that as it turned out, the driver blocked out with his earplugs just in the nick of time.  
  
THE END- Please review as much as humanly possible, if you can. 


End file.
